The Virgin Girl
by SaikouManiac
Summary: Altair finds himself inexplicably drawn toward an innocent girl marked as 'highly desirable', not just to the Nine, but to every man, and he is no exception. Rated M for violence and smut. AltairxOC; Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Assassin's Creed: The Virgin Girl

Chapter I

The sun was burning hot and heavy on the city of Damascus. The citizens went about their daily business, almost completely unaware of this heat, having become used to it through generations of these temperatures. The streets were crowded as always, with men going about their routine, merchants yelling out their goods, and beggar women and madmen roaming the around fountains.

As Altair jumped from rooftop to rooftop, to bring Tamir, a notorious weapons dealer and black marketer, to his death, he saw a heavily protected caravan push through the crowd, guarded by the target's men. Interested, he stopped in his track and watched as they guided it along the swarming streets. An archer came up behind him and began to yell at him, but Altair quickly silenced him with a blade in his throat without even having to turn to look the man in the eye.

One of the guards broke away from the sentry and headed towards the Souk Al-Silaah. Afraid that he might have seen him, Altair raced the man to the Souk, in case he were to warn the target of an assassin.

He managed to beat the guard to the place. Jumping down from the rooftop, he blended with the crowd. He saw the man approach Tamir and whisper something into his ear. Tamir smiled and said, rather quietly, "I can't wait to, 'break her in'." Both men laughed, and the guard left.

A little later, Tamir fell into a conversation with another man, who claimed not to have enough time or men to fill his clients' orders. Tamir became enraged and publicly stabbed and slashed at the man until he lay dead in the reddening water. The people around them were horrified, but too scared to speak up. Altair was careful not to make eye contact with the target, less he should put him above the crowd. Shortly after a well-timed attack, Tamir lay dead, and the assassin was hopping rooftop to rooftop, guards giving chase, the bell tolling loudly in the background.

After reporting back to the Bureau Leader of his success, the Rafiq suggested that Altair return to Al Mualim with his news. The assassin agreed, and sat on the pillows in the next room to recuperate before his long trip back. Altair contemplated what he saw on the street and heard from Tamir before his death. What had arrived that the man was so excited about; what could it mean, "break her in"? Could he have ordered something so dangerous, that it had him actually eager? Altair decided he would find out.

Managing to gather information of Tamir's home from the people on the streets, Altair headed for the Rich District of Damascus.

The black marketer's house was not the fanciest or the largest, but it was certainly much better than anything one would find on the common street. Altair climbed up to the second floor, where a window had been thrown open to relieve the room of gathering heat.

Looking in, he saw a young girl pacing the room nervously. She was a tiny thing in both weight and height; she was so delicate. Her olive skin looked smooth to the touch, unmarked by any moles or scars. Her hair was hip length and jet black. It was brushed to a fine sheen and naturally straight. Her eyes were large, rimmed with a thick set of long lashes, and coloured a light brown, showing almost burnt orange in the sunlight shining through the open window. She was dressed scandalously, in heavy, golden jewelry draped around her thin neck and voluptuous hips, clamped around her upper arm and jingling around her wrists as bangles. The silk of her long, slit skirt and top were a dark red and flowed gently as she walked around.

The girl sighed nervously and flipped her long hair over her shoulder. She walked to the open window and placed her hands on the sill, only to stiffen and look down to see manly, rough fingers gripping the window beneath her own. Her eyes widened. All in one movement, she gasped, pulled her hands away and backed up from the window. A scream crept up her throat, but in less than a second, those same fingers were over her mouth, and she was on the floor, her hair and skirts pooled around her and a man in a white hood hunched over her. She looked up to meet the eyes of the man who might very well kill her, but could not see anything except his nose and scarred lips.

A blade came snapping out from the man's gauntlet and he held it hovering along her throat. She began to shake and tears pooled in her eyes.

"I do not kill the innocent, but if you scream, I will have no choice but to end your life. Do you understand?" His voice was dark and heavy. The girl nodded quickly, and Altair slowly removed his hand from her mouth. He got up, expecting the girl to do the same, but she just backed away from him a few feet, legs too unsteady to support her, eyes full of fear, and tears caught in her spider-like lashes. "What can you tell me about Tamir? Is he expecting something to come in today? A weapon, or poison, perhaps?"

The girl swallowed and hesitantly answered. "I do not know much about the man of whom you speak. I am not sure if he is expecting weapons, but he did purchase something off of an illegal market recently, and it came today."

"What is it?" Altair's interest was piqued and he took a step towards the girl.

She raised herself to her feet and looked straight into his face, still cowering a bit. "Me." There was silence for a moment.

Altair was confused. What was so special about this girl? "And who are you?"

"I am just a girl, sir. Tamir took me from a trader because he was told I am… untouched."

Altair swallowed hard. He turned his back on the girl and headed for the window, but she stopped him and grabbed his arm. She was nothing important, just a trophy for selfish men like Tamir, who thought himself deserving of all such prizes in the world.

"Please!" she said, pulling him back. "Are you sent here to kill him? I know enough to understand Tamir has made many enemies." Altair yanked his arm away, but the girl grabbed it again and held on tighter, enough for him to feel her long manicured nails biting his skin through the fabric of his clothes. "Please, kill him! I beg of you, I do not wish to be… to be in service to a man like him!"

Altair freed himself again. "Tamir is dead. You are free to g—"

At that moment two guards opened the door, having heard a commotion inside—and froze. "HEY!"

The assassin looked at the girl once more and saw the fear in her eyes, but she was not his responsibility. He tore his arm from her grip, jumped from the window and heard the girl scream as the guards grabbed her. He heard them yell, heard many feet running after him. Cutting down a few side streets and alleys, Altair thought he'd lost them, but soon found himself surrounded. He pulled out his sword. It hissed as it came out of the sheath, almost like a battle cry and glinted in the bright, hot sun as he raised it for a first strike.

A few weeks and two dead men later, Altair returned to Damascus to assassinate Abu'l Nuqoud, the Merchant King. Running along the windows of Abu's grand palace, chasing the target, he saw a bright flash of gold and turquoise. It was the girl again. She had gone unchanged in the weeks of his absence, save for her clothes, which had become even less. Along with the usual amount of jewelry, she sported bangles on both of her ankles now, her skirt had been reduced to a floor length loin cloth, and her top was enough only to cover her breasts, exposing her entire midsection. The girl was fleeing from the guards in all the confusion.

Altair jumped, and like an eagle, nabbed his prey, stabbing Abu'l Nuqoud through the throat. He was just about to run for it, when a jingling was heard flying through the air. He looked up and saw the girl. She had jumped from the balcony. If the assassin hadn't guessed her trajectory and moved out of the way, the girl would have soared down, right on top of his back. Landing badly, but managing to roll out of it, she stood, getting ready to run. Her eyes met with Altair's and they both cried, "You!" at the same time.

"Stop! Stop the infidels! They are escaping!"

The assassin grabbed the girl by the wrist and pulled her along. "What are you doing here?" he shouted as they ran.

She didn't say anything, but the look in her eyes told him that she wasn't there by her choice.

They managed to escape, the bell toll ringing loudly in their ears, the girl's heart fluttering like a frightened bird. Altair hid the girl on top of one of buildings and left to firstly, draw the guards away, and secondly, consult with the Rafiq in the Bureau once all was clear. She sat there for an agonizingly long time, afraid that he had just left her there, but he returned.

Altair dragged her roughly from her hiding place and pinned the girl to a wall, pressing his arm against her throat and pointing his hidden blade at her temple. She grabbed his arm in natural defense, trying to keep him from choking her to death as she struggled against the hold.

"This is the second time I have seen you in the home of these Templar scum. Why were you in Abu'l Noqoud's palace?" Altair questioned.

It was a moment before the girl responded. She swallowed and said, "It is like I told you before! I was sold to him! Tamir offered a high price to the man who kidnapped me because he was told that I am 'intact.'" She swallowed again, for Altair was pushing awfully hard on her throat. "When you killed him, I managed to escape, and I was going to flee the city but a woman whose husband ran a brothel lured me into a trap with false pretenses. She questioned me and had me examined. Abu'l Noqoud often had his men collect women from the brothel for a night's pleasure, and when he got word about me, he didn't want to just… to just rent me…"

Altair held her there for a moment longer before he released her and retracted his blade. The girl fell to her knees, gasping and coughing, massaging her thin neck. She thought it would bruise after this.

The girl looked up at Altair. From this angle, she could see his eyes beneath his hood. They were hard and cold, the eyes of a killer.

There was silence for a few minutes before the girl turned her face downward, not wanting him to see her tears, not wanting him to see her weakness. "Abu'l Noqoud was going to have his way with me today, after his party. He told me… told me that after that, I would be his slave, and if I did not comply," her voice became thick with grief now, "if I did not comply he would defile me, and let all his men defile me, and then deliver me a slow death." Altair remained quiet. "You should have killed me the first time you saw me." Her body shook with sobs, but no sound escaped. She didn't want to give Altair any pleasure or disgust in having to witness her weakness more than she could help it.

Altair stared at her for a long while, then kneeled in front of her and offered her his unarmed hand, in case she was frightened by his blade. "Come. I will not kill you, and I will not harm you in any way."

The assassin and the girl walked along the rooftops in silence for a very long time. At last, she turned to him. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"You are leaving this city," he replied.

"Please… you are… rescuing me?"

"Something like that… You seem to have very bad luck in Damascus. And also… I fear that if I have another assignment here, you will be there once again, and just get in my way."

The girl was slightly hurt by that and turned away abruptly, but soon turned back. "I'm sorry that you see it like that… but you have twice freed me from greedy men who only wanted my innocence… An action like that can be scary for a girl, especially if it is unwilling… I don't expect you to understand, as you might never have to encounter that the way I have, but you have saved me from a nightmare world… twice… I can never repay you…"

Altair remained silent.

"Can I at least know your name?"

The assassin jumped across the gap between buildings, expecting the girl to walk across the beam connecting the two, but she came soaring through the air right after him, bumping face first into his solid figure on her shaky landing, her jewelry jingling and her bare feet making soft stepping noises. He ripped a tarp from one of the rooftop gardens draped it around her, to hide her scandalous clothing for when they would cross the gate via the street. "Altair…" The girl looked up at him with her big, shining eyes. "I am called Altair Ibn La-Ahad."

The girl brushed a strand of hair from her face. "I am called Lilith Midamesek."

A corner of the man's scarred lips turned up in a smirk and he commented, "What a strange name."

Lilith looked down and gave a ghost of a laugh. "Yes, it is an ancient name, I'm told. My mother gave it to me before she…" Lilith stopped abruptly and turned away. "Shall we go?"

The two climbed down a nearby ladder and blended with a crowd of people exiting the city. Beyond the gates, they mounted a white horse and trotted away. It wasn't clear to the girl where they were going, she was just glad to be leaving. Altair planned to take her back to Masyaf and help her settle down as a civilian in the village there.

Sometime during the long trip, Lilith, who had been gripping onto Altair's shoulders, moved her hands down to his waist, encircling them about his belt. Her fingers rested on the hilt of one of his throwing knives. She suddenly became aware of just how armed Altair was.

Lilith pulled away, and hesitantly asked, "Why do you have so many weapons?" Altair remained silent, his eyes on the path ahead. "Are you a soldier?" She dismissed this immediately. If he was a soldier, he would have armour on to the fullest extent, and would be clinking just as much as she was. "You're not a… thug, are you?" Again, the man remained silent. Then it hit her and she gasped, "You're an assassin, aren't you?" Her voice was hushed, but her words felt heavy coming from between her lips.

"Be quiet," Altair grunted. The horse slowed its pace to a walk and the man hunched. Lilith looked over his shoulder and noticed a gang of soldiers approaching. She, too, hunched her head, in the hopes that they would go unaware of these two traveling citizens.

The guards slowed down and watched them pass. One of them broke away and approached the horse. "Hey!" he called, "Where are you heading t—" He didn't get to complete his sentence, for a blade had gone into his mouth and out the back of his head.

Suddenly there was a commotion, and Lilith and Altair were being dragged off their horse. The assassin immediately killed one of the guards and pulled out his sword to face the rest. While he was taking on five men at once, he caught a glimpse of Lilith. She was on the ground and two soldiers would be upon her soon. She had no weapon, and even if she did, she didn't seem the type to know how to use it. Lilith was just a girl after all, not a warrior.

Altair killed his five attackers in a matter of minutes. When he turned to aide Lilith, she had been stripped of the tarp he had given her and was being thrown over one of the soldiers' horses, kicking and screaming. The man sneered at Altair and rode off in the direction of Jerusalem, leaving his comrades to deal with the assassin.


	2. Chapter 2

Assassin's Creed: The Virgin Girl

Chapter II

In the weeks that passed since he'd left Damascus, Altair couldn't get his mind away from the girl. He hoped she would be alright. In the meantime, he could do nothing out of his way for her. He was on a quest for redemption after all, and these men, his targets, needed to be brought to justice. So, to take his mind off of her while he was in Acre, he saved a few innocent civilians, gathered information, and did what he was sent there to do; assassinate William of Montferrat.

When he returned to Masyaf, Al Mualim granted him another rank and turned Altair towards his next target. Majd Addin, who usurped control after Saladin left for war, was running rampant in the streets of Jerusalem. Altair tensed, subconsciously. He didn't want to admit it, but he hoped to find Lilith there, and if she could be, save her once again. There was just something about the girl that drew the man towards her. He listened a little less than fully to Al Mualim's lecture about Addin and a lesson in the name of the Creed.

"I have been running you ragged, Altair. Take the rest of this day to recuperate in the comfort of your own home," Al Mualim said, almost hesitantly. "But you cannot relax too long. I want you on your way to Jerusalem by dawn tomorrow."

"I appreciate the gesture, master," Altair began, "but I have no intention of stopping just yet."

Altair flew to Jerusalem on horseback as fast as he could. He couldn't help but think about how Lilith's fear was to be de-flowered forcefully, or as she put it, taken of her innocence. It was a slim chance by now, but he hoped he would be able to get to her before anyone might lay a finger on her.

Arriving in the Holy City, the assassin noticed immediately just how bleak the faces of the people were. Things must have been very bad under Majd Addin. That meant the target came first. Lilith would have to hold on just a little longer.

Dropping into the Bureau, Malik discussed the situation with him. Altair learned that Addin was violent and cruel. He ruled the city through an iron fist of fear and intimidation, and was especially harsh with punishments. Malik sent him to the poor district to begin his investigations.

Upon discovering that Addin enjoyed carrying out performing executions himself, he also learned that there was to be a hanging that very day. The tyrant, of course, would be there, directing the whole thing. Altair returned to the Bureau, only to be criticized for his plans. The assassin had no time to deal with this just then. Malik allowed him to strike at the hanging, but before leaving, he gave Altair another mission: to save a brother assassin, who was convicted for a hanging at that very execution.

Altair soon found himself blending among the crowd who had gathered to watch the supposed criminals hang for their wrong-doings. He stood and listened to Addin's speech of justice and heresy. A man pushed his way to the front, crying for his son's innocence but was shot by the archers, and his friend, who accompanied him, was cut down by the guards standing in front of the stage. Altair went unnoticed as he joined a group of scholars who had come to pray for the lives soon to be lost. Moving behind the line of guards, the assassin got his first good look at the condemned. There were four victims. The first was a woman, next to her was the brother he was to save. Beside him was a delicate looking girl, who stood with her head up, determined to die with pride, the noose loose about her thin neck. It was Lilith. The man on her other side was trying to weep silently.

The first woman died because she would not give herself to Majd Addin physically. The body swung below the stage, the rope taut from her weight. As Addin moved towards the brother; Altair ran and pounced on him. A blade through his throat was all it took to bring his reign of terror to an end.

The bell began to toll now. Quick on his feet, Altair sprang the other prisoners free with a toss of one of his knives. It flew and cleanly severed the ropes that would have killed them all. The crowd broke into chaos as the civilians ran away from the sight of an assassin; the guards swarmed towards it.

Altair glanced back. The brother he saved had just killed two soldiers with their own swords and was about to make a run for it, to meet with the team who would ensure his safety. Lilith was beside him, and she was the only still figure in the mass of chaos. The girl stood where they had put her, the noose hanging off of her shoulder; she was staring straight at him. She no longer wore the clothes of a harem girl. Instead she was adorned with the rags of a beggar, although it seemed much too big on her. She didn't look as if she'd been going hungry, or had been abused, or even had to live on the street. In fact, her hair looked as if it had been combed through that very morning. She just looked tired, as she pulled the hood over her eyes.

It was just a split second, that glance, but it was enough for Altair. He had saved a brother assassin, and assured himself that Lilith was alive. He turned on his heel and headed immediately for the rooftops, slicing throats of guards on the way up.

When the bell was quieted, and the city returned to its normal bustle, Altair removed himself from the rooftop garden in which he'd been hiding. He paced for a moment to get his thoughts in order. He should return immediately to report to Malik, he knew, but he wanted to find Lilith. Why did she trouble him so? She was just another citizen walking the streets. Wasn't she?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of running footsteps. Looking up, he saw a beggar woman running in his direction on the next rooftop over. She jumped over the gap and landed shakily, falling onto her hands and knees from the continuing momentum. Altair took a step back, bracing himself for anything, but when the woman stood, he was surprised, and relieved, to see the face smiling back at him.

Lilith pushed a strand of hair from her face. "Altair," she said, a little short of breath. "I'm glad I found you! You're so hard to catch."

Altair stood in silence for a moment, before he snapped himself out of it. "Lilith. I thought you ran off in the crowd. How did you find me?"

"I followed you of course, for a while anyway. I admit, when you lost the guards, you lost me as well. But when they gave up, I continued to wander the rooftops. I'm just lucky I didn't run into any archers." She smiled sheepishly at him and pushed her hair behind her ears.

The assassin, as much as he didn't want to admit it, was glad to see her. But he backed away. "You should not have followed me." The girl looked up at him, lost. "I am a dangerous man to be around. You should not be here. You need to go. I advise you: do not seek me out." He turned to leave.

"Altair!"

He stopped and faced her. She lunged at him and pushed him down. He hit the rooftop, hard, and when he turned to yell at the girl, he saw the arrow pierce her. She staggered backward and stared, horrified and fascinated, at the thing sticking out of her shoulder. Her sleeve darkened with the stain of her own blood, gushing out of the wound and running down her arm. It dripped from her finger tips, and marked the stone beneath her.

Looking in the other direction, an archer was coming near. He was drawing another arrow taut on the bowstring, aiming a finishing blow at the girl. "If you survive this, infidel, I suggest you heed my warning!" Apparently, the archer had shouted at the two earlier on to get off of the rooftops, but they were so caught up in meeting again, they did not hear him.

Altair threw a knife too late. It impaled the archer between the eyes, but his arrow had already loosed. The assassin could do nothing but watch as it struck the girl in almost the same spot, and forced her down. She was losing so much blood now. The arrowheads had gone completely through her thin shoulder. Lilith was lying in a pool of her own fluids.

The assassin jumped up and lifted the girl into his arms. Free running as fast as he could, he headed toward the Bureau. He jumped down into the little room and, not meaning to, dropped the girl a little less carefully than he planned to, onto the pillows. She cried out in pain, drawing Malik's attention.

The Bureau Leader came out from behind his work area and stared at the girl.

"Who is this? Why did you bring her here?" Anger was not well hidden in his voice.

"She needs help," was all Altair said. He crouched down over the girl, hands shaking slightly. He was trained to take a life, not save it.

"Do you know her?" Answering his own question, Malik took in a breath, his nostrils flaring, then shouted, "Are you crazy, novice? Bringing a strange girl into the sanctity of a Bureau! She could be a Templar spy! You could have led our enemies right to this spot!"

"She is not a Templar. She saved me from this. I have met with her, several times before. She is just an innocent life, becoming entangled within the Templars' fingers against her will." The look on Malik's face said he was not convinced. "She has passed through the hands of several of the men I have been sent to kill. She may know things we do not." Malik's eyebrow twitched.

Altair turned back to Lilith. He broke the arrow shafts as low as he could before he turned the girl onto her stomach. He gripped one of the arrows just beneath the head and yanked. The rest of the unbroken shaft came out, along with a fresh squirt of blood. Lilith screamed and clutched the pillows closest to her hands. Altair pressed his lips together and grabbed the other one, pulling it out in the same swift motion. The girl screamed even louder. It sounded as if she were being burned alive.

"Quickly, something to cover this!" Altair said to Malik, who kneeled down and tore a thick strip from the bottom of Lilith's beggar robes. Altair stared at it for a split second before taking it, turning her on her side and covering both sides of her shoulder and squeezing. Lilith's hand managed to find its way to Altair's bicep and she gripped it as tight as she could, her nails cutting into his skin.

"AAAAAAHHHHHLLLTAIR!" she screamed, "You're killing me!" Tears streamed down her face now.

Altair turned to Malik again, "Have you something to bandage this properly?" Malik nodded and stood to fetch the wrappings. When he returned, he assisted Altair in pulling the girl's robes off of her shoulders. The bleeding had steadied to a slow flow now. It had stained, not only the surrounding area of the wounds, but the pillows beneath, her beggar's robes, her hair and some of her neck and face as well. Pale patches of skin showed through these stains. She looked even more delicate in this state.

Lilith lay still as the two men pulled the clothes low from her shoulder, almost low enough to expose her breasts, yet she was still able to maintain her modesty. A fear washed over her, as they did this. The same fear that had crept up on her when she sat waiting in Tamir's home, and in the Merchant King's palace, and again, during all the times Majd Addin tried to force himself on her. She watched, through half lidded eyes, as these two men wrapped her shoulder as best they could, and when they had finished, pulled her clothes back on. There had been no unwanted touching, no stolen glances, no forcing. Tears spilled from her eyes as they finished.

"Thank you, brother," Altair said, as Malik stood up.

At first, he said nothing, but as he walked back to his work desk, he said, "Perhaps you should bring her back to Masyaf with you. If you are correct in what you say, and she knows things about the Templars that we do not, she may very well… ah, be traded to different hands again. Now come," Malik beckoned Altair towards him.

The assassin glanced back at the girl. She was no longer screaming, but she had begun to shed tears quietly, it seemed, and was shaking. Altair went to Malik, and they discussed in hush tones, details about the assassination.


	3. Chapter 3

Assassin's Creed: The Virgin Girl

Chapter III

Consciousness found Lilith late in the night. She woke to the bright light of the moon shining through the closed grating above her. The girl lay there for a long moment, her mind fuzzy, spinning.

Lilith looked at everything above her. She didn't know where she was, and for the moment, she didn't care. The only things she knew were that she was awake, and she was lying down. Finally resting her gaze on the moon, the bright whiteness of it reminded her of Altair, the man in the white hood. And suddenly, she realized: she had been shot, twice.

The girl remembered being in horrific pain, remembered the warm feeling of her own blood spilling down her arm, the tears, and the hot shame and embarrassment she felt when Altair and his comrade began pulling off her clothes.

Gingerly, Lilith sat up. Her shoulder screamed in pain from the movement, and it took all of her effort to keep from screaming herself. Relieved, she found her clothes were still on. Her wounds were bandaged, but still bleeding.

Looking around, the girl found she was in a resting area. She had been lying on a pile of plush pillows over an ornate rug. There was greenery and an emblem on the opposite wall. There was also an open doorway to her right, however, other than that, there seemed to be no other way in or out of the room. A man in white sat hunched in the far dark corner on a plush pillow like the ones from the pile. It was Altair and he was asleep.

Lilith got to her feet as quietly as she could. The rustle of the course fabric she wore and the pitter pat of her bare feet sounded so loud in the soft night. She stood in the open doorway, where in the next room a dim light glowed.

It wasn't such a grand room but there was plenty of space. It was decorated the same as the resting area; a few plush pillows, greenery, an expensive looking rug and a counter cutting a fourth of the room away. Behind it were shelves that stood to the ceiling, full of scrolls, and a man hunched over something next to the lantern that was the source of the glow. He wore a blue robe over his white uniform, the same as Altair's, it looked like. His hood was down, showing his messy black hair, and his left sleeve was pinned up; he had lost an arm.

The man looked up when he sensed someone was in the room with him. The stare he gave Lilith was not a particularly friendly one as he stepped around the counter. He was obviously a suspicious man, and he certainly did not trust the girl. A heavy silence fell between the two as he stood there observing her through unfriendly eyes.

"I-I apologize if I disturbed you," Lilith spoke quietly.

Scowling, the man said, "You did not."

"I… want to thank you for helpi—"

"Who are you, and why are you involved with Altair?" The man cut across her, ignoring her thanks.

"Please, I'm just a girl caught in the slave trade…" Lilith wasn't lying when she said this, and she certainly didn't want to say too much, just in case this man was like the others and preyed on girls like her.

Unfortunately, the man could sense she wasn't telling him the whole truth. "What do you know of the men that you keep company with…?"

Lilith hesitated. "I know that they are hunters… They spend a great amount of money and time finding girls like me… While all men seem to have an interested in… _it_… these men seem to have an undying thirst for it and will go to extreme lengths to acquire the girls befitting their, uhm, 'standard'…"

The man gave her an odd look. Was she trying to play him for a fool and throw him off her trail? What did she mean by 'it'? "…What else…?" He was watching her closely, looking for any sign that might suggest she was in league with the Templars.

Lilith looked at him, confused. "Uhm… they enjoy spreading horrendous acts among innocent people…" He continued to look at her, waiting for more. "Uhm… Altair had mentioned something about Templars when he was threatening to kill me—"

The man was suddenly very close to the girl. He towered over her and he looked like he would strike at any second. "Tell me, girl, how did that conversation go?"

Lilith swallowed hard and began to back up. "Well…he pinned me by my throat and asked me why I was inside Abu'l Noqoud's home."

"And why where you in Noqoud's home?" He advanced on her slowly.

Continuing to retreat, Lilith felt like an animal caught in a tiger's trap, "Well…"

"Yes?"

"I…"

"Go on."

"You see—"

"Spit it out, girl! Why were you in Noqoud's home!" he shouted at her.

Lilith didn't want to reveal the truth to this man. What if he really was like the others? What if he would convince Altair, if the man wasn't thinking about it in the first place, to gang up on the girl? She could never over power Altair, let alone, both men at once.

"Malik."

The girl looked behind her. Another step and she would have collided into Altair, who had seemingly gotten up in the middle of the commotion. He was staring straight at his companion.

"Stay out of this, novice. You may not be too concerned with this girl's affiliations, but I am. I won't give the Templars a chance to take a step ahead of us."

"At least let her explain herself. Even I don't know the full story. If worse comes to worst and she is a Templar spy, I won't stop you from killing her," Altair replied calmly.

Lilith tensed. "Wait, I do not like that."

"Well if you are not a Templar, then you have nothing to worry about," sneered Malik, looking down at her.

The girl gulped, and her legs began to feel weak. Back up from the two, Lilith put her hand to her face. "You really want to know the whole story…?"

The men nodded.

"Well you see…" Lilith gulped after a moment. "Originally, I was captured by a slave trader… Like all the other slaves, we were examined by doctors. They told my captor that I was a… a virgin… A girl like that could bring in a lot of money, and at my age, I was fully developed, ready to bear children, should the desire arise…" Lilith rubbed her injured shoulder, the heavy feeling of despair returning to her. She didn't want to remember any of this. "At first he tried to marry me off as his daughter, but when that went unsuccessfully many times, he decided he would sell me off as a harem girl after all."

"…Girls in this country are married off early in age… You don't look to be that young to me…" Malik said, inspecting her.

"Well… when I was captured, I was sixteen… I'm to turn eighteen in a few months."

"…What did you mean by, 'he tried to marry you off'?" Altair asked.

Lilith chuckled a little. "Well, many of the suitors were very interested in me. Said I was a pretty one, and definitely worth the investment since I was 'pure'. However, I guess men don't want a future wife who is rude and sharp-tongued… When they discovered just how… expressive I was, they quickly lost interest." Lilith looked up at the men, "It seems that men only want their women to be subservient and nothing else."

They said nothing.

"Before the trader and we slaves could leave Damascus however, the he ran into some trouble with Tamir, the weapons dealer. When Tamir discovered that my captor could not pay back his debt, he decided he would take some of his 'merchandise' instead… When Tamir asked about me, he simply had to have me and arranged for me to be sent to his home."

Altair crossed his arms across his chest. "That explains how you ended up in Tamir's home… What about Noqoud?"

Lilith's jaw clenched. "Well, after you escaped out of the window, I took that chance of disorder to leave. I was successful in fleeing from the guards, and on my way out, I pulled a robe off of a beggar. With that disguise I was able to move about freely in the city. My plan was to leave immediately, but I had no provisions, I didn't know where I would go next, or how long it was to the next village or city. When night fell, a kindly woman saw me by the fountain on my own and offered me a place to sleep." The girl swallowed, bitterness on her face. "Little did I know that her husband owned a brothel and was looking for new girls. When I tried to escape, they locked me away. Soon they had a doctor come and examine me for physical wellness and diseases. They were thrilled to hear about _my condition_. They put me on the market and when men came in to see me, I would chase them away just the same as before... And then Abu'l Noqoud's men came looking for loose girls for their master."

Tears of fear and anger came to Lilith's eyes. Her hands clenched into fists as she thought about this man, getting caught up in thinking about all of it again. "The owner and his wife, recognizing a rich man's business, offered me, although they wouldn't give me up until they were offered a price. The next night, his men came back with a hefty sum of money, wanting to keep me permanently. They took me back in chains. Fortunately, the master was away on business and would not be back for a while… When he came back, his maids bathed and dressed me up in clothes worse than when I was taken by Tamir. Abu'l examined me and told me… told me…" Here, Lilith's voice shook so much from emotion that she had to stop.

"He told you that you would be his slave, and he'd have his way with you. If you refused…" Altair began.

"If I refused, he would have me against my will, and then throw me to his men, and allow them to have me," continued Lilith, her voice thick with tears. "And afterwards, he would kill me slowly."

Malik watched the girl closely. She seemed to be telling the truth. He sensed no deceit and even felt a little pity for the girl. The way she spoke about the men, the look of hatred in her eyes, her body shaking from such righteous anger, all of that was true.

"Then you came along, Altair," she said, looking at the assassin. "Like a light in a dark room, you came. When I thought all was lost… You caused the chaos that allowed me to escape. And like a bird on the wind, you swept me away, and took me out of that hellish city." There was something in the way she looked at Altair. Gratefulness, admiration… love… Perhaps in all the same ways that a damsel would look at her hero.

The look was short lived however, as the girl continued with her story. "Unfortunately, I was captured again. They whisked me off to this city. They tried to sell me as a slave, but then Majd Addin caught sight of me. He took me to his home, and treated me nice… He fed me and let me bathe. He asked me about my clothes and when I refused to tell him, he let it go. At first I thought that I was safe. He asked me to drink with him, and when he got me drunk enough, he asked me again. Foolishly I told him!" Lilith looked as if she could slap herself. "I remember him forcing himself on me. I sobered up immediately and managed to defend myself. Fortunately, he was drunk as well… He locked me away that night, not having the strength to fight. For a week, I stayed in that room. His maids, feeling pity for me, fed me. I thought he'd forgotten about me, but he had me summoned and tried to force himself on me again. I was able to fight him off once more by knocking him unconscious with a chair. I tried to run, but his guards caught me… I was a prisoner there for another week and a half."

Lilith leaned against the wall, silent for a while. The assassins did not disturb her. "His maids were kind to me… they continued to feed me. However, one day, they took me to a chamber and bathed me, dressed me in the clothes of a harem girl and presented me Majd Addin in his bedroom. He was waiting for me, fully naked. He asked me if I was ready. When I told him I was not, he came at me anyway… However, I was lucky this time. He had his knife nearby. I took at it and used it against him." Lilith pressed her lips in bitterness. "I wish I had killed him, but I could only injure him. When he came at me in a rage, I jumped out of the window… Luck still seemed to be on my side, for there was a line of clothes that was hung out to dry. I took an old robe and disappeared. However, his men found me and by that time Majd Addin was so angry with me, he sentenced me to death by hanging on the wrongful charge that I was poisoner." The girl paused for a moment before looking at Altair. "I was ready to die that day. But when you came, I knew I was not meant to go just yet…"

Malik stroked his beard, deep in thought. "I apologize, for accusing you of being in league with them," he said after a moment. "I just had to be sure. You are welcome to stay here until you can figure out where you will go next."

"Thank you," Lilith said.

"Although I must ask," the man continued, "do you… know anything more about these men, or the company they keep…?" He was referring to the rest of the Nine.

Lilith thought for a moment. "…I overheard all three men speaking of their brothers…and muttering something about a man called Robert de Sable…"

Malik and Altair exchanged a knowing look. They seemed to speak through their eyes, for they nodded at each other before Altair turned to Lilith. "You will come with me to a city where you will be safe. There, we will further discuss this information about 'brothers and Robert de Sable.' If you cooperate, you shall live peacefully. If you do not, I will see to it personally that you will not want to live anymore."

Lilith swallowed nervously. "You need not worry. If these men were in league with others, I will do what I can to help you rid the world of them."

Altair and Malik looked Lilith up and down, their faces unreadable. "Rest now. Tomorrow night, we ride." With that last word, the two men went into the other room, leaving Lilith to return nervously to the pile of pillows, her shoulder aching terribly.


	4. Chapter 4

Assassin's Creed: The Virgin Girl

Chapter IV

The trip back to Masyaf was a longer one than usual. It took a full night and a day to reach the village and when they finally did, Altair allowed Lilith to rest in his home while he went to speak with Al Mualim, who was, surprisingly, still awake. He told the man of Lilith, and what she could offer to their cause. The elder was hesitant to accept but in the end, arranged to find a home for the girl within the village. If one could not be found, she would have to be Altair's burden until they could get one. Not wanting his privacy intruded upon, Altair asked if one could not simply be built, but due to the limited space within the protection of the village, no such arrangement could be made.

When he came back to his little home, he found Lilith sleeping in a corner. The journey had been rough on her, because while the assassin was used to such long trips, the girl was not, and he certainly did not allow any stops longer than the time it took for their horses to drink and eat. Lilith's old beggar robes had slipped off of her shoulder, exposing the bloody bandages, and the expensive clothes she wore after having run away from Majd Addin. Sighing from exhaustion, Altair picked up the girl and carried her to the bedroom, where a decently sized straw mattress sat on a simple wooden frame. His blanket and pillow were still in disarray from the last time he'd slept in it, although he couldn't clearly remember when that was.

Altair placed her down as gently as his tired arms would allow and then proceeded to pull off her scratchy robe, which he tossed carelessly to the ground. He threw the blanket over Lilith and proceeded to the previous room. There, he gathered as much of the pillows around his home and, after having taken off his belt of knives, sword, short blade and hood, laid down on the pillows and let out a long breath. His muscles, sore from the weeks' worth of work, began to finally release and Altair found himself falling into sleep easily.

With the sun barely rising, the assassin woke after having a confusing dream about dancers, rivers of blood, and drops of water. He couldn't remember the last time he dreamed. Altair got to his feet and stretched his sore body, wishing he had a spare mattress, or something softer to sleep on. He went to the room and found the bed empty. Lilith's beggar robe was also gone.

In urgency, Altair flew from his house, thinking that Lilith was trying to run away. Perhaps she was in league with the Templars, and was now trying to escape back to them. There were very few people up at this hour, but he asked around anyway. They had seen a young girl, a new face in the village, wearing an old robe, heading toward the nearby river.

Why the river? Was Lilith meeting with her superiors there? What was this girl up to? The place in question was quite a ways out of the village. It was at least a thirty minute walk to the river. Wasting no time, Altair hopped onto the nearest horse and raced his way down the well-beaten path. The closer he got to his destination, the less people there were; too convenient for this Templar meeting.

The man was fuming. He had stuck his neck out for this girl to keep her safe, and if she really was a Templar, and was actually running back to them to report any information, not only would he kill them, but he'd be sure to kill her too.

Soon, Altair heard the soft sloshing of water. Jumping off of the horse, he pushed his way through the tall, thick brush that hid the river from sight. Expecting the girl would be close by with her contemporaries, he was sure to move quietly, keeping his ears open for any hushed conversation. Peeping out of the bush, he thought he would spot someone, in front or at least, close by. There was no one around. He needed a higher place to search from, and tall trees, bursting with leaves stood close by, crowding each other for the rich soil.

Altair climbed the closest one, and hid among the foliage, making sure he could not be seen below. It seemed that no one had come yet, and so the man waited, although not for long. Not less than seven minutes later, he could hear someone forcing their way through the bushes. Lilith emerged, pulling her robe from the brush, having caught it on a branch. Why hadn't he seen her coming on his way here?

The girl looked around. _This is it._ Altair steeled, readying himself for anything. Lilith knelt down at the river bank and put her hand in it. With a nod, she pulled off her old, scratchy robe and hung it on a low branch of the neighboring tree, her back now facing the man. _What's she doing…?_ She pulled off all of her jewelry, starting with the golden elaborate choker around her thin neck, and placed them on the ground, covering them with the robe. She stood and gingerly unwrapped the dressings around her shoulder. The wounds were still healing, and there was a good amount of old and drying blood staining her skin. From there, she unclasped her top from the back with one hand and slipped the straps from her shoulders, the chains and coins adorning it, jingling merrily. As she turned, Altair, who couldn't look away, suddenly averted his eyes. He had seen the naked female body before plenty of times, and done many, many sexual things to a number of women in his years, but it was always consensual, and besides, he was certainly no Peeping Tom, gazing at women's naked bodies when they weren't aware.

He heard more jingling, telling him that the girl was removing her floor length skirt. There was a moment of silence and then he heard the sound of feet stepping into water. Hesitantly, he looked up. Lilith, with her back to the tree, was hip deep into the gently flowing river now, her one good arm up to cover her bare breasts, the other down by her waist. The ends of her long hair was caught by the flow of water, and created a gentle part in her tresses as it was dragged along by the current, allowing a view of her slender naked figure.

Altair had seen most of this girl's body before, because of the clothes he had often found her in, but this time it was different. Knowing she was completely bare, knowing she was more relaxed, not having to worry about being a sex slave, or escaping from her captors, it changed the way Lilith looked to the assassin.

Further down the river, out of sight, Altair heard the sounds of other women bathing and chatting loudly. Lilith heard it too, for she looked in that direction. There was something in the profile of her face, the way she looked when she heard the sound of other people. Altair recognized it. It was the look of loneliness. The feeling of never having been close to other people was one that was familiar to him, but while he had discarded it with the acceptance over the years that he no longer wanted that closeness, Lilith had not yet begun to feel that way.

Altair continued to watch Lilith, his face hot and flushed, not sure why he was so enraptured with the sight of the girl like this. She washed her shoulder first, cleansing her wounds and skin of old blood, cringing at the stinging it brought on. Then she submerged herself completely into the water, coming up seconds later, glistening in the morning sun. She did something odd for a moment, but it seemed she was searching the bottom of the river for a rock. The one she procured was round, smooth, and the size of her palm. The girl rubbed it all over her body, scraping away all of the dirt, grime, sweat and dead skin. Lilith climbed out of the river. Altair averted his eyes. He thought she was done with her bath and was going to leave, but then he heard her splash her way back into the water. Looking up, he saw her rubbing what looked like large, pink and white flower petals into her hair and on her skin. When she was done with one, she would let it flow down the river, and take another from the pile she had seemingly brought with her and put close by. After all of her petals had been used, Lilith climbed out of the river and began to squeeze water from her hair, while her body dried in the gentle breeze coming from the north.

Altair looked away and didn't look back until he heard Lilith pushing through the bushes, on her way back to Masyaf, presumably. Sighing heavily and leaning back on the tree trunk, the assassin rubbed his hot face, thinking. So she hadn't come here to meet with any Templars. Perhaps she was innocent all along. Maybe he was over thinking things, becoming paranoid from his work…

Jumping down, Altair moved towards the river. The day was becoming hot, or maybe it was just him. Either way, he wanted to bathe himself as well, and clear his mind, letting the soft current of the water take away his troubles for the moment. Altair took off all his weapons and yanked off his boots. He removed his red belt and white hooded, long-tailed vest, and then pulled his shirt over his head, enjoying the cool wind blowing across his skin. Making sure no one was around, Altair dropped his pants and slipped slowly into the river. The water was slightly chilly, but it was a relief on his hot skin and felt nice on his aching muscles. Altair had never been a very good swimmer, but this river was shallow enough for him to stand in, making it level just beneath his prominent Adonis lines.*

Immersing himself under water, Altair spent several long seconds beneath the surface. This was exactly what he needed. The coolness of the river took away his worries and his stress, and he suddenly felt very relaxed. Slowly reemerging, Altair wiped the water from his face, and pushed his hair away from his forehead.

And suddenly, there was a slight, merry jingle. The man's eyes snapped open, and he found himself looking up at Lilith, who was bent over near the tree where she had hung her clothes, gathering the jewelry she had forgotten to take. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Altair, taking in his wet, toned, upper body physique. When their eyes met, Lilith's cheeks went from a subtle pink to a blushing red. She dropped everything in her hands, turned her head and covered her eyes.

"Altair! I'm very sorry! I didn't… I didn't know you would be here!" she sputtered.

The assassin said nothing, not wanting to reveal that he knew she was bathing in the exact same spot he was standing in, not too long ago. The way she felt he was looking at her, or perhaps it was his silence, suggested a question of her presence there, for she answered, even though he did not speak.

Still keeping her eyes averted, Lilith stammered, "I was... I was bathing here, and I forgot something, so I came back to get it and you… you…" She glanced over at Altair once more, and seeing that he was still looking at her, immediately clapped her hands over her eyes. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" With that, she ran off, not even taking what she had come to get in the first place. After she had gone, Altair turned away and splashed cool water onto his blushing face.

As he was getting dressed, the glint of something gold caught his eye. It was the jewelry Lilith had come back to retrieve. He put them in the pouch of his weapons belt and finished pulling on his clothes.

The horse he had taken was a little ways off behind the bushes, munching at the few patches of lush grass, popping up out of the beige land. Even though there was a fairly wide river here, it wasn't enough water to make the entire surroundings green. Altair mounted the horse, and it trotted its way back to Masyaf. Not ten minutes later, Altair spotted a lone hooded figure, walking in the same direction that he was going, pushed out of the mid-morning crowd going in the opposite way towards the river. The person in question wore and old beggar's robe, a shoulder becoming stained in blood and they were barefoot. Altair urged the horse forward until he was right next to this person. Their shoulders tensed, and then they winced from pain from it. This person tried to keep their head down, and pointed away from Altair, but he knew who it was.

"Get on the horse," he said.

The figure pretended not to hear him.

"Get on the horse," Altair repeated firmly, and louder.

Again, the person feigned ignorance.

Altair huffed a breath from his nose and grabbed the person by the scruff of their robes, throwing them over the horse in front of him. The crowd around broke away, staring alarmed at the hooded figures, murmuring about such inappropriateness and if this could mean danger. Wanting to be rid of all the prying eyes, the assassin rode away and soon entered Masyaf.

The horse stopped outside of Altair's house. Here, the man climbed down, threw his captive over his shoulder and slapped the behind of the animal, so that it trotted away in slight alarm. He entered his home, shut the door with a snap, and proceeded to his bedroom, where he unceremoniously tossed the person onto the bed.

Lilith landed with a grunt, her hood falling off. She looked at Altair who looked at her with annoyance in his eyes, his lips pressed thin. He left the room and when he came back, he held something in his hand. Forcefully, he pulled the girl's robe off. She cried in pain and grasped her shoulder, causing Altair's hard stare to soften a bit.

He approached her again, this time more gently, and proceeded to clean, staunch and wrap the girl's wounds. They sat in silence as he did this, her head turned away, cheeks flushed. "We need to talk," he said a moment after he finished.

Lilith jumped to her feet, her cheeks getting hotter. "Altair, I promise, I was not peeping on you or anything, I just—" Altair put his hand up to silence her, and then motioned toward the spot on the bed next to him. Hesitantly, she reseated herself, still avoiding his eyes.

"This isn't about that. I want to talk to you about those men you were captured by, and what you know about Robert de Sable."

Relief seemed to wash over the girl's face. "Oh." However, she still refused to look Altair straight in the eyes. They talked a long time, well into the late afternoon, and only stopped when Lilith's stomach made an embarrassingly loud grumbling noise.

"You're hungry?" Altair asked, followed by his stomach grumbling loudly as well.

"As are you," Lilith replied. "Please, let me cook you something, in recompense for everything you have done for me." She stood but Altair grabbed her hand.

"No, it's alright. I have no animals, nor ingredients to cook with."

"Then what do you eat when you are home?"

"I have women elsewhere to cook for me," Altair said, referring to the womenfolk in the headquarters, who cooked and cared for all of the assassins.

"Oh… you are… married…" Lilith said, dejectedly.

Altair smirked, "No, I just have women who cook for my brothers and I. Stay, I'll return soon."

Before Lilith could ask about his siblings, the man stood and left the house, making his way up to the sanctuary, where he could already smell the food simmering. He returned with one of the women, who assisted him in carrying two plates, two cups of drink and a small bottle of liquor. They placed the dinner on the little table in the front room and as the woman gathered pillows for Altair and his guest to sit on, the man went looking for her. By the time the two returned to the table, the woman had left.

The assassin sat down, pulling his hood and gauntlets off, his legs open and one knee up. The girl on the other hand, sat down timidly, her hands in her lap, and her legs in side saddle. "Eat," Altair said, pushing a plate towards her. On it, were two kebab kashkhash, which was rolled lamb with chili pepper paste, parsley, garlic and pine nuts, and one grilled vegetable kebab.

The food was delicious. Lilith couldn't remember when the last time she had meat of any kind was. When she was kept prisoner by any of her captives, they fed her a variation of the same light porridge, consisting of something along the lines of clear broth, some gruel and some vegetables. She took a sip of the drink and her face lit up. "What is this?" she asked.

Altair, who was watching her eat with an amused expression, answered, "Polo, lemon juice squeezed with mint leaves." He finished his last kebab and drank the last of his minty lemonade.

Lilith placed her cup down. "The food is so wonderful. Is it always like this here?"

"Not often, only when we have the ingredients to spare for such a feast."

"Well, I suppose it is best that you did not have me cook."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I do not know how."

Altair furrowed his brows skeptically. "Really?"

"Yes." Lilith touched her finger tips together from around the cup thoughtfully. "As a girl always being sold and kidnapped, I had no way or time of knowing, especially since I didn't have a mother to teach me such things when I was young."

Altair frowned, pouring from a bottle of liquor into his cup. "What happened to your mother…?"

"She died."

The man set the bottle down somberly. "I'm sorry." He knew the pain of having lost a mother, although perhaps not know the suffering as Lilith knew it. "…How?"

Lilith shrugged, "I had heard she starved to death, begging on the streets."

Altair sat up straighter. "You mean you don't know? What about your father?"

The girl fiddled with the lip of the cup, never really looking up. "My father was a married man, a merchant from Damascus. He took on an affair with my mother, who had just come from Israel. They conceived a child, and when he found out, he claimed the child was not his and left my mother. She never saw him again. She gave the child the name meaning 'of the night' and 'from Damascus'. It was her way of memorializing the moment with a man she loved, and whom she thought loved her back. In any case, she could not raise the child on her own, and gave it away to an orphanage. All I was ever told about my mother was that she was once beautiful, and died a pitiful death."

Lilith had become restless during her story. She drummed her fingers on the table, wiggled her toes, and kept rubbing her neck. Altair poured her a half cup of Arak, aniseed-flavoured alcohol, and passed it to her. She looked at it, her mind blank of what to do with it. "Drink. It's best to wash such bitterness down with heat," Altair instructed.

She wasn't sure what that meant, but she gulped it all down, her throat burning immediately from it. She could feel it settling in her stomach as well. It did not taste good, and the expression she made as she drank made that clear. When she put the cup down, she did indeed feel a little better. "I'm sorry; I don't mean to bring the mood down."

"It's alright. I don't mind." Altair poured another half cup and passed it to the girl. She drank only some of it, and what she couldn't finish, he drank for her.

Soon, night began to fall outside, the assassin and the girl had sat at the table, sharing alcohol and conversation over lit candles and lanterns. For the first time since meeting him, Lilith witnessed Altair smiling, or rather, smirking. The girl just assumed that was his charmingly rugged way of smiling. He even chuckled a bit. Their conversation was not deep. It was friendly, the kind of talking used to distill tension, worry, fear, relaxing the participants in innocent chatting. At one point, Lilith even stood and danced for Altair, encouraged by the alcohol. The outfit she was wearing was perfect for this. Altair asked jokingly how she had time to learn to dance, but not cook, and she replied that dancing just came naturally to girls. As she continued to dance and sing accompaniment, the man watched, listening to the jingling of the coins and chains on her clothes, and quietly appreciating the life and vibrancy her presence brought to his home.

When it was fully dark outside, the two had finally finished their alcohol and were just sitting together, talking, and smiling, not having to worry about anything. Lilith's cheeks were flushed a deep pink now and she was tipsy. Altair, who was also pink in the cheeks, was a little more sober than the girl. When he talked to her, he was always trying to be serious, but she could always bring a bit of comedy to his words.

Soon the conversation died on their lips, and the house was quiet again. Altair and Lilith looked at each other from opposite ends of the little table, and suddenly he reached across and pulled her over into his lap. Perhaps it was the alcohol making him do this, or perhaps it was his male instinct to conquer, but he suddenly knew what he wanted to do.

Altair brought his hand to Lilith's face, and caressed his thumb over her soft skin. She was so close now; he could smell the fragrance of the flowers she used in her hair and on her body. Her big eyes were wide with anticipation, the long lashes only emphasizing it. Pulling her in, Altair captured Lilith's lips with his own. She was shocked, but pleased. She didn't push him away, but she had never been kissed before, so Altair decided he would teach her all he knew in the art. He nibbled her plush bottom lip, and showed her how to dance with her tongue. Meanwhile, his hands found their place on her body; one was pulling her close by her tiny waist, while the other was entangled in her soft flowery hair, pushing her head further into the kiss. Even through the fabric of their clothes, Altair could feel Lilith's rapid heartbeat against his chest. Her hands grasped his biceps and were squeezing from the intensity of it all.

Altair laid the girl down and pushed his body down on her, wanting to feel her, needing to feel her, but when he began tugging at her skirt, she stopped him. Slowly falling out of the spell, he pulled out of the kiss and looked at her. Lilith's eyes were closed still, and her lips were trembling. Her hand that stopped his was also shaking. She was scared.

"If you do not wish…" he whispered, voice hoarse.

"…I am not ready…" she replied.

And just like that, the moment was gone. In his passion, Altair had forgotten just who he was with. Lilith was a girl who had been sold repeatedly specifically for sex, even against her will. If she was not ready, he would not force her.

When Altair tried to sit up, Lilith pulled him back, "Don't go," she whispered. And so he laid there with her until she fell asleep. The assassin gently carried her to the bed. He placed her in it as gently as he could, and pulled the blanket up to her chin. He returned to the table, where he sat for a long time, going over that entire evening in his mind.

After managing to catch a few hours of sleep, dawn broke and Altair awakened. He pulled on his gauntlets and made sure he had all of his weapons. He went to the bedroom and looked in. Lilith was nestled in her warmth, her dark hair pooled around her head, like a black halo. She looked so peaceful.

Quietly, Altair left the house, and headed up to the sanctuary, where after washing his face thoroughly, he reported to Al Mualim, who sent him off to his next victim.

* * *

*'Adonis lines' is vernacular for that sexy V ladies like so much on toned men.


	5. Chapter 5

Assassin's Creed: The Virgin Girl

Chapter V

**A/N: Mature content ahead. Enjoy.**

* * *

Altair returned to Masyaf several weeks later, having successfully assassinated Jubair al Hakim in Damascus. He had to admit. Everywhere he turned, he saw a shadow of Lilith; the building that once stood as Tamir's house, where he first discovered the girl, dressed like she belonged in a harem, and from a viewpoint, he could see Noqoud's palace, and in his mind's eye saw himself and Lilith running down the street together to escape the guards.

When he returned to his little home, it was empty. He wasn't sure what he expected; Lilith, sitting in the front room, waiting for his return? No, she wasn't there. His home, although scarcely furnished, seemed emptier than usual. It was as if someone had cleaned and tidied his place. He made his way to his bedroom. His bed was made, and his desk sitting in the corner was cleaned. His room smelled of jasmine; on his pillow was a cluster of the flowers, shriveled, yet still shining white.

Lilith had left. He went over and ran his hand over the bedspread, as if to feel her fading presence there. Altair realized then, how much he missed the girl. He had been expecting her to be here, with her bright, hopeful eyes and fragrant hair, flowing behind her like a veil. He reached over and cradled the blossoms gently in his hand. The fragile things fell to pieces, the petals drifting down through his fingers.

Altair left his house, unable to stand the lifelessness of it. He made his way to the sanctuary, to speak once more with Al Mualim. Perhaps he had found a home for the girl. On his way up the stairs, he collided with someone. She was such a small thing that even the slight force of that run-in pushed her down. "My apologies," the assassin said, offering her a hand up.

The girl looked at him with her bright eyes and smiled. "Altair," she said, taking his hand. It was Lilith. The man had not recognized her at all. She no longer wore the beggar robes nor the clothes of a brothel whore. In place of it, she wore a simple, floor length, long sleeve, white dress and a red cotton belt that cascaded down to her ankles. Her luxuriously long hair was tied in a tail at the top of her head, and she had bangs rolling just past her eyes, with a few cowlicks that sprang about her face, no longer held down by the weight of length. Altair didn't recognize her at all.

"Lilith!" Altair said, almost at a loss for words. "What are you doing up here in the sanctuary?"

"I work here now," she answered, brushing off her dress, and smiling fondly at the man.

"Oh," he said, "you suddenly know how to cook?"

Lilith chuckled. "No. It would be a miracle if I ever cooked a single thing in my life… I am a maid."

The two headed down the stairs together and away from the building. "How did you ever come about a job here?" Altair asked.

The girl pushed her new bangs from her face. "Well, a day after you left, a man came looking for me. He showed me to my new home… It was quite empty, so I asked him if there was any way I could furnish it. He said there was a market not too far out of town. Of course I had no money, so I asked him if he knew of any jobs. He took me to the sanctuary, where an important looking man gave me the job of a maid."

Altair took her hands in his and rubbed them with his thumbs. They weren't as soft, and quite dry, and there were quite a few cuts and lacerations as well. Lilith pulled them away, and held them close to her, self-conscious of how hideous they might appear. "I have been working very hard," she stated, not looking him in the eye.

"Why are you cut?" he asked.

Lilith looked up, suddenly excited. "I have been learning to defend myself," she said, looking quite proud. "I'm getting quite good. Or at least, that is what my instructor has told me." She inspected the wounds. "They're healing… At first I was not as careful with the blade as I should have been, but I know better now."

Altair said nothing, watching the girl through concerned eyes. She seemed to be rather happy, living here. She didn't have to worry about being sold into slavery, and as long as he was around, she wouldn't have to worry about her looming fear of being raped either. The girl tugged at his sleeve. "Would you like to come see my home?"

She led the way through the alleys. Her house actually wasn't too far from his, though it was smaller. While Altair's home consisted of a large front room and bedroom, hers was simply one room. When she opened the door, he was greeted by the same scent of jasmine flowers. In the front of the room was a little table, similar to his, but made of darker, finer wood. She had fluffy, ornate pillows and lush plants in every corner, an elaborately weaved rug that took up most of the floor space and a room divider, that separated the front half of the room from the back. Behind it, she had a large mattress dropped into the floor of the home so that the bed and ground were level, eliminating a need for a wooden frame. A canopy of light, transparent fabric came down from the ceiling around her bed, matching the red of her cotton sheets. Standing against the wall was a large, decorated chest. Everything in her home looked quite expensive.

"How did you afford all of this?" Altair asked, inspecting the fabric of her canopy.

"…By working at the sanctuary…" Lilith answered, rubbing her arm and turning away.

"…You earned enough wages for all of this as a maid…? And only in a few weeks?" the man said, turning to her.

"…Well, not just as a maid…"

"What do you mean…?"

Lilith went and kneeled by the chest. "On the wages of a maid, I would not be able to even afford new clothes… Luckily, the men there took a liking to me, and offered me gifts. I sold them, and when I had enough money, bought myself a new dress. Afterwaed, I went back to the market and sold the clothes and jewelry from Majd Addin. A man from the sanctuary recognized me and asked me about the clothes… I told him I had been a dancer… He recommended I dance for the men instead of clean for them, said I would make a fortune in just one night… One thing led to another, and now I dance regularly…" She pulled out a long, brightly coloured skirt with a coin belt from the chest.

Hot with shame, Lilith couldn't even bare to look at Altair, for fear of seeing disgust on his face. "At first I used the money to spoil myself, for I had never been in such riches, heightened by the satisfying feeling that I had made the choice to be around it. Nowadays, any money I don't use for food or small things I desire, I hand out to the people of the village, so that they may buy nice things as well…"

Altair sat down next to Lilith. "Why do you look that way?" When she neither answered nor looked up at him, the man hooked his finger under her jaw and made her face him. "Are you happy in your decisions?" She nodded. "Do you feel safe, doing what you do?" She nodded again, though hesitantly at first. "If it pleases you, do it, and as long as I am alive, no harm shall come to you."

Lilith smiled. "Do you promise?"

Altair took her hand, "I promise."

She leaned in close, and whispered onto his lips, "Then I shall do what pleases me…" and kissed him, full on the mouth.

That night, Altair ate with his brothers in the sanctuary. They all sat along the walls of the large hall where they had their meals, the center empty. Altair had a feeling he knew for what. Without any announcement, the men went silent as they ate.

Finger cymbals began to chime, and a drum rolled in, quietly at first, like the thunder of a far off storm. A man began plucking at his oud, (an equivalent of a lute, but with eleven strings), the song slow, and somber. The steady footsteps came next, accompanied by the jingling of coins of a dancer's outfit. Lilith came walking out of the flickering shadows, cast by the many lit candles around the room.

Her clothes were a deep blue, like the sea. Her skirt was floor length, many layered and heavy. It was fashioned so that no matter what, it would reveal her left leg at the top. She wore a coin belt, and it jingled with every step, her hips swaying luxuriously. Her top was a more moderate one, considering most dancers' tops were coin bras; it was a simple, tight shirt that dipped low between her breasts, and revealed her entire toned midsection, dangling more coins just under the cut of her shirt. The sleeves were tight and came to a stop at the middle of her biceps. She wore anklets, many bangles on both wrists, rings, dangly earrings in the shape of large water drops, and a heavy choker that dangled beads down her chest. Lilith's luscious dark hair cascaded in full curls down her back, rounding about her face in such a way that it was astonishing, and her make-up was done so that it accentuated her long lashes and plumped up her lips. Altair found that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The minute she walked out, his jaw dropped and his food slipped right off his utensil.

Lilith continued to take measured steps, clapping her zills together to create that light bell sound and when the music stop, so did she. The men around all took in a collective breath. Suddenly, the drummer began to tap a quick rhythm, and the oud matched with an equally lively melody. Lilith's hips were moving, her stomach rolling, her arms up, hair whipping, legs kicking, and skirts flying. Altair was absolutely stunned by what he saw. He had never seen her move like this. His brothers were all hooting and laughing.

A man with no shirt and tight pants came into the hall now, his skin was shiny and slick, cheeks bulging, and he held torches. He danced around Lilith, blowing fire balls above her, amazing the men. The fire breather juggled his torches as Lilith circled around him, her skirt and hair moving wildly from the dance, the coins on her clothes jingling merrily, the music just as boisterous.

The girl felt a rush. It wasn't only just performing that thrilled her; it was the fact that Altair could watch her in this way. She felt so alive while she performed, she loved to dance and she loved to entertain people, but because the man of her affections could witness her at her greatest, she could truly feel her blood pumping now. Lilith just let go of her body and it danced her joy out.

Soon, the girl's part was done, and as she walked away, the fire breather continued entertaining the men. Lilith changed, cleaned her face and headed home, her heart still racing. Just as she could see her little hut, she heard someone call her and she turned. Altair was there. He was slowing to a trot.

The two stood just a few feet away from each other, and they stayed like that in silence for a long while. "Did you… did you enjoy the—"

"I enjoyed watching you dance," Altair interrupted. "That was nothing like when you danced for me at my home."

"Well I just…" Lilith smiled, her face heating up with pride… and something else.

Altair closed the space between them in an instant and grabbed Lilith's waist, pulling her flush against him. She dropped her bag of things and gasped. The man felt so… irregular. On a normal day, he wouldn't have done this, but watching Lilith dance like that… it did something to him. "You're beautiful." A beast inside him reared its head.

"Altair…" Lilith was absolutely taken aback. They stared at each other for the longest time. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes," he answered immediately. She moved towards her door and Altair followed her into her home after he knelt to pick up her bag.

Once inside, he kicked the door shut and threw her bag down. The tension in the room was so thick, it was tangible. The entire place was lit only by the moonlight streaming through the shutters of Lilith's partially closed windows.

They came at each other simultaneously and their arms flew around one another. His lips found hers and they locked. Altair's tongue snaked its way into Lilith's mouth and provoked hers to a dance. It was intimate and wet and eager for more than just kissing.

Lilith's hands found their way to his hair. It was short and coarse and thick. She pushed the hood back and clutched desperately to his lean shoulders. Altair's hands went from Lilith's back down to her waist, grabbed her firm ass with such possession, past her legs and pulled up her dress. She gasped when she felt his fingers between her thighs.

The kiss stopped suddenly then. "I'm sorry." Altair began to pull away. "If you're still not ready, I understand."

"No," she said immediately. "….I'm ready."

Altair stared at her, the glow of moonlight reflected in her dark eyes, asking her if she was sure. She nodded. The kissing resumed, and Altair found his fingers back between Lilith's legs. He could feel her wetness begin to build.

The assassin pushed the girl up against a wall, and while she had her arms around his neck, and her lips attached to his, he began his search for her sweet spot between her legs. He dipped his fingers into her and slid them forward until he felt a small bump and heard a small squeak from her. "There you are," he growled into her lips. He continuously rubbed that bump, causing Lilith to bite his lower lip and grip his shoulders, her nails digging into him.

"Oh, Allah… Altair," Lilith mewed. Altair knew very well what he was doing to the girl. His fingers were skilled in more than one art. Soon, he had her dripping all over his fingers.

During the middle of it all, Lilith was able to pull herself halfway out of the trance and began tugging at Altair's clothes. He pulled his hand out from under her dress and started to undo his weapon belts, throwing them all in a pile with dull clinks. From there, he opened his arms, inviting the girl to take off his clothes, and with shaking hands, she did, but with much difficulty and help from the assassin. She got him down to his pants and boots, leaving his chiseled upper body and arms exposed, until he decided it was time she started getting undressed as well. With a quick tug, Altair undid her red belt and laces that were keeping her clothes on. Once those were dealt with, her dress practically slipped off her slender shoulders, and pooled around her feet.

Embarrassed, Lilith tried to cover up, but Altair grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head with one hand. There was sparse lighting, but it was bright enough to allow him to see everything. Her breasts were round and supple, and fit perfectly in his hand. Her skin was seemingly flawless and without all of her cumbersome clothes, Altair could definitely see the prominent hour glass figure she hid under a plain dress. Altair's eyes trailed downward, and Lilith's face went from hot to boiling. Even though she was still a few years from twenty, she had hit puberty long ago. There, between her clenched legs, was a darkness blossoming. The animal inside him roared with pleasure at the sight, and suddenly, Altair wanted to ravage the girl.

By the hand, the assassin led Lilith to her bed. He told her to lie down, and shaking, she did. He lay down next to her and scooped the girl in his arms. He ran his hands up and down her flat stomach and supple breasts, appreciating the softness of her skin and her toned muscles. After a moment, her felt her trembling. "You're scared," he mumbled. She didn't say a thing, only nodded. "… I'm going to need you to relax, otherwise, you'll hurt more."

Lilith turned her head and looked him straight in the eye. "…You've done this before…"

Altair sighed and got up. "Just try to relax." He began to undo his pants, which had done a poor job of hiding his arousal. The girl sat up and helped him undo them. He had such nice, muscular legs and his erection sprang up, now unhindered by his clothes. He was a fair size, the constant exercise that kept his blood pumping assisted in the growth of his circumcised penis.

"Lay down," Altair commanded. "And open your legs."

Hesitantly, Lilith did as she was told. Altair kneeled down in front of her and pushed her knees up to her chest, so her feet were in the air, and her opening was completely unguarded, holding her legs there by her sweet thighs. He steadied himself in front of her. Just to savor the feeling, he used her juices to glide his penis up and down her vaginal lips, brushing her clit several times and making Lilith flinch. When he was sure they were both well lubricated, Altair lined himself up. The girl closed her eyes and put her arm over her face. "No," he said, "I want to see you when I do it… And keep your eyes open." Hesitantly, Lilith removed her arm and looked straight at Altair. When he was sure they were both ready, the assassin pushed his dick into the girl.

She was tight, definitely untouched. Thinking about it, it thrilled Altair to know that Lilith still had her virginity, and he was taking it. No, she was giving it to him, willingly. She chose him. Altair pushed in a little further and kept going until he felt a dull pop and something pouring over his dick. Lilith's hymen had just broken. Altair groaned in pleasure. He continued until he had filled her tight little thing up to his hilt.

The girl did her best to keep her eyes open, but it was just too painful. She was tearing up. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, but she didn't want to ruin this moment for her lover. She dug her nails into his back and tossed her head in agony.

Altair could feel her insides squeezing him, and in response, he squeezed her thighs back. It was a long time before he did anything. He just kneeled over her, watching her pained expression, and listened to her rhythmic breathing. He could feel her continual pulsing squeeze on him and at last he couldn't hold it in any longer. Altair began to push in and out of her. Lilith was so tight, and so well lubricated, not counting the blood from her busted hymen. Her thighs tensed under his coarse hands and she gasped in pain.

"Please," Lilith pleaded, "be gentle!"

The assassin tensed. It was so difficult for him to be gentle and go slow. All he wanted to do right now was thrust into her as hard as he could and bury himself deep inside her. He groaned in frustration. As good as it felt to slide in and out of her like this, it wasn't good enough. However, Altair noticed that the more he moved, the more she squeezed. Lilith was already tight to begin with, and her squeezing was simply ecstasy. He lowered himself to the girl and held her close. She wrapped her arms around him and held on, her nails digging trails into his skin from shear pain.

Altair began to thrust in and out faster. "Oh my god," he grunted into her ear.

"Ah—Altair!" Lilith cried, "you're hurting me!"

The man stopped abruptly, clenching his teeth. "Dammit!" he cursed, angry with her and himself. He sat up, still inside of her, and that's when he noticed that she was crying, silently, but the tears were as heavy as if she'd just let it all go. He wiped them all away. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I just… got excited."

Altair looked at her, stroking her face with his rough thumb. He had never been so struck by a woman's beauty before. Even as she laid there in pain, she was gorgeous. Her hair was spread about her, like an elegant dark aura. Her large eyes were shining, full of tears still, cheeks pink with passion, skin soft and flawless. Her hands were up by her head, clutching the pillow as if her life depended on it.

"Lilith," Altair spoke softly. It was the first time he'd ever called her by name. He released her legs and put his hands behind her neck and the small of her naked back. "My love," he said as he pulled her up on his lap, causing her hair to fall down her back like water, "you're so beautiful." The tears fell, leaving glittering beads in her lashes. As he wiped them away, he pushed his lips against hers, and in that moment, she realized just how soft they were.

As they kissed, he began thrusting into her again. She seemed to accept with little resistance, and although she did whimper a bit, she wasn't crying anymore. Altair took this as a good sign and began thrusting upward faster. He took his lips away and put his mouth on one of her nipples instead. He bit so gently and flicked his tongue against it in such a way that it caused Lilith to push his face further into her soft breast.

The assassin tried his hardest not to push too hard, but it was difficult, very difficult. Admittedly, Altair had been with a few other women, but none of them felt like this. Altair growled his pleasure, and it sent a chill up Lilith's spine.

A little while after, he felt it building up intensely close. Altair laid the girl on her back and held her tight as he thrust at a constant pace. Her walls were squeezing him in just the right way, and she was so wet that it got all over them and continued to stain her sheets.

Lilith could feel how hard Altair had gotten. She could feel the ridge of his cock and every vein on the shaft. The pain had subsided, and she only felt the pressure of movement inside of her. She felt how suddenly excited Altair was and knew something was going to happen. He began to thrust faster, harder, causing the pain to gradually return but just when it was at its peak, he sat up and yelled, "Fuck!" as he pushed, grabbing onto her hips.

The spreading warmth of his seed filled her. "Oh, my god, Lilith…" Altair sighed as he began to slow down. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on her trembling lips, kissed away her new formed tears, kissed her on her forehead to let her know that she was safe with him. The shaking of her legs lessened slightly and he lay down next to her. As he began to pull out, she stopped him.

"Don't go…"She placed a petite hand on his face and smiled weakly at him. He slowly thrust back in to the hilt and lay down next to her, scooping her up in his arms and held her as close as he could. With his feet, he pulled the blankets in reach and covered them. She closed her eyes and he brushed strands of her fragrant hair from her face.

Her legs were still shaking, so Altair placed his four-fingered hand on her thigh, "My love," he said, "sleep… I will keep you safe."

That night, both Altair and Lilith slept soundly for once in years, safe in the other's presence, the smell of their love lingered in the air, their high emotions filling their hearts.


End file.
